Wen Qing
Wen Qing was a Late Nascent Soul cultivator residing within the Scattered Star Seas. She along with her Dao Companion form the Heavenly Star Sages of the Star Palace. She is deviously cunning and does not hesitate to plot and scheme to obtain advantages. Starfall Coalition assault After the Starfall Coalition emerged, they encircled and pushed back the Star Palace to the Heavenly Star City. As the two Late-Nascent Soul grand elders controlling the Starfall Coalition, Archsaint Six Paths and Wan Sangu personally attempted to assault the Heavenly Star City to crush the Star Palace. This attempt awoke Wen Qing and her husband from seclusionChapter 1133. Along with her husband, she ended the assault by forcing both grand elders to retreat. First Meeting Wen Qing took notice of Han Li after she learned that he obtained the Heavenvoid Cauldron. She also learned that he saved her daughter from an ambush by cultivators from the Starfall Coalition. Years later, Wen Qing received a voice transmission from her daughter indicating that Han Li was journeying to the Heavenly Star CityChapter 1134. Believing Han Li to be at most a Mid-Nascent Soul cultivator, she set out to capture him and obtain the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Wen Qing observed a disturbance heading towards the teleportation formations within the Heavenly Star City. When she investigated she found a group of Core Formation cultivators bribing members of the Star Palace to teleport them to the Outer Star Seas. She revealed her presence scaring all the cultivators involved. Knowing Han Li was nearby, she asked him to reveal himself. When he revealed himself she was shocked to learn that he was at the Late-Nascent Soul stage. She was struck by an indescribable sense of fear upon seeing him that told her that she should avoid conflictChapter 1136-1137. Knowing that she could not capture Han Li on her own, she concealed a voice transmission calling her husband to help. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for Han Li's strong spiritual sense that allowed him to intercept the transmission. In an attempt to diffuse the growing hostilities between herself and Han Li she engaged in idle-talk, invited Han Li to be a guest elder of the Star Palace, and allowed him to use the teleportation formation to travel to the Outer Star Seas. She learned that the Core Formation cultivators also had some relationship with Han Li and also allowed them to freely teleport. Binding Han Li to the Star Palace Unable to ascend to the Deity Transformation stage, Wen Qing and her husband decided that they could not fight Han Li and began devising plans to bind him to the Star Palace to ensure its continued prosperity. To accomplish this they wanted to arrange a marriage between their daughter and Han Li. If the marriage didn't work, they decided to share the cultivation method for the Divine Essencefused Light that would bind him to the Heavenly Star City's mountain. After Han Li returned from the Outer Star Seas, Wen Qing and her husband on an island chosen by Han Li to discuss the marriage proposalChapter 1157-1159. Unfortunately, he rejected the proposal because he already had a wife. This led Wen Qing to mistakenly believe Han Li originated from the Great Jin. She revealed that the Star Palace possessed a teleportation formation that allows Late-Nascent Soul cultivators to teleport to an obscure location within the Great Jin. Since the marriage proposal did not work, Wen Qing and her husband exchanged the cultivation method for 3 favors. Given Han Li was not from the Scattered Star Seas they provided him 3 special talismans that would allow their daughter to request favors across any distance. Assaulting the Starfall Coalition To ensure the continued prosperity of the Star Palace, Wen Qing and her husband decided to kill all other Late-Nascent Soul cultivators residing within Scattered Star Seas once their daughter reached the Mid-Nascent Soul stage. Since they had cultivated the Divine Essencefused Light they were bound to the Divine Essencefused Mountain. However, to enact their plans they exploited a one-month period that occurs every century, where the power of the mountain's restriction disappears. When the restrictions disappeared, Wen Qing and her husband traveled to the main base of the Starfall Coalition and used a technique to detonate all the power of the Divine Essencefused Light they had gained throughout their lifespan. This resulted in a doomsday explosion that killed several Nascent Soul cultivators belonging to the Starfall Coalition including Wan Sangu. The explosion was so powerful that seemingly no Nascent Soul's survivedChapter 1204. However, Archsaint Six Paths narrowly escaped death. Abilities and Treasures Spirit Premonition Art References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nascent Soul Category:Heavenly Star Sage Category:Star Palace